The Grace of an Angel
by Neko no KuroYami
Summary: Well, not too much can be said, but when a mission goes wrong, and your lover, friend, brother, and teammate dies, what do you do?


****

Disclaimer: Do you really need meto fill this out? Insert standard disclaimer here!

A/N: Be gentle! I stopped writing for a bit! In any case, feedback would be nice! And reviews, be they praise, or suggestions, means more work from me faster!

__

The Grace of an angel.

{Prologue}

Wufei glared in slight annoyance at the blond pilot who had interrupted his practice. Lowering the point of his sword, he waited, feet tensed. For some reason, Quatre looked worried. Not that that was at all out of the ordinary, but the degree of it... That was another matter. "Yes, Quatre?"

Quatre smiled worriedly. "Wufei, Have you seen Heero or Trowa?"

Wufei blinked. "What? No, I haven't. Why?" Heero was usually off with Duo, Trowa by himself, in Quatre's room... Wufei blinked. Too bad that his love was unobtainable... Shaking himself mentally, he Quatre his attention then, deciding that this was important.

Frowning, Quatre turned his head aside. "I can't find either of them. I was wondering where they were." The blond Arabian youths aquamarine eyes were narrowed in a pouting frown, as he worried.

Wufei blinked again at that. Why should Quatre be worried over the others? And where...Oh shit. "Where's Duo?" He was afraid to ask. Literally. And then there was the fact that Trowa and Heero's being absent should not have bothered the other pilot...

"Duo?" He went for a mission on L5 about an hour ago. Don't worry, he's not after your sword collection again!" Quatre smiled at the thought of their longhaired companion, then turned, headed back to his, and Trowa's room. "If you see them, send Trowa to me?"

Wufei just nodded, then blanched. /Duo on L5? Why is he on my home colony? Hm. Let's try to find those Mission specs. /

*****

Twenty minutes later, Wufei firmly repressed the urge to chuck the laptop out the window. Still no records of what had called Duo away, unless. "There was no mission."

"Wufei?" Can we talk?" Trowa stood in the doorway, noting his companion pilots already tense back. /This might not be the best time, but Heero's breaking it to Quatre.../ Sighing under his breath, Trowa walked over to a small, red chair, eyes trailing over the soft red carpet of the floor. /Red like blood...His blood.../

Resisting the urge to shout obscenities in three different dialects of Chinese, Wufei turned around in the computer chair, and was immediately on guard. Trowa's normal mask was gone, sorrow in his eyes. "Trowa? What is it?"

*****

"Yui, if you are joking..." Quatre tried to find some other explanation, other than that. It couldn't be, it was impossible. They needed him. How could this have happened? Maybe he was just on vacation. Quatre expected a familiar head with a long-

"Shit." Heero's sorrowed, deadened eyes turned to the door as his tired visage fell into a mask, sprinting in the direction of the crash they had heard, Quatre on his heels. One of his hands clutched something mostly hidden, that had a golden chain, tightly, a gun in the other palm.

*****

Trowa barely spared a glance at his co-pilots, his arms and mind on restraining Wufei from further damaging himself, or the house. A shattered oriental vase, that had once been patterned with dragons, lay shattered against the far wall, pieces staining the soft maroon carpet.

Heero raced over and helped,. forcibly lowering Wufei onto a couch and pinning him there as Quatre slipped over to Trowa, eyes dark as Trowa nodded once, affirming it. 

Wufei struggled briefly in Heeros arms at the knowledge, his very fiber screaming out that it was ~wrong~. Was impossible! _This...cannot...be real...He's not-_

Duo was dead.

A.N: Eh, this is my first attempt at a Gundam wing fan fiction in over a year, so please be gentle! And yes, his is a cliffie, and if you want to know whether or not Duos still alive, well, review! Suggestions are useful! And Reviews mean that the next chapter comes sooner!


End file.
